Sashi Kobayashi
Sashi Kobayashi is one of the best friends of Penn Zero, and her specs can give the Part time Heroes the mission objectives. Sashi is also one of the only female Dimension Warriors. Not only that, she is also their leader. She was probably based on Mandy and Gretchen. Sashi is a true warrior, and can kick butt like Mandy and Gretchen. She helped save the universe from Rippen (Who is also the art teacher at her school) (and his number two Larry (The principal)) numerous times. Personality Sashi is tough, can be mean at times, and intimidating, but her loyalty to Penn and the Dimension Warriors is second to none. She is the only one on the Part - Time Trio (As Elder calls them) that does not have Part Time heroes as parents. Unlike her part-time partners, Sashi stays extremely focused, helping them to stay on track, and is not a fan of sillier things. She is super athletic, and an all around great fighter, preferring melee combat, and rarely uses her current form's advantages ( For example, she once took the form of a knight, but still prefers melee combat to using a sword). Her Specs Sashi's glasses, which the gang refer to as "the Specs", can project holographic images that inform them about their missions. They can also receive calls and record audio/video. Likes *Penn Zero *Boone *Mandy *Gretchen *Kicking butt *Yoko *Kimiko *Other Dimension Warriors *Miko from Transformers Prime *Punching *Kicking *Destroying Dislikes *Rippen *Not kicking butt *Deez Nuts *Failing the mission *Being made fun of People on her Death list * Rippen * Tabuu * Shrek * Evil Abed * You * Spingebill * Mephiles * Super Buu * Leopold Hartz * Lenny * Cap'N Crunch * Sideshow Spongebob * PuppyMonkeyBaby Forms she takes in other dimensions (Canon) * A ugly blue monster with three eyes that you can smell with all five senses * A small black monkey *A soccer ball *A clown police officer *A cereal mascot named Agent Flamingo * A set designer * A western lady * A very short elf * A giant monster beetle THAT SHOOTS LIGHTNING OUT OF IT'S EYES!!! * One of Santa's elves * A merperson guard * A cute plush bunny with a music box * The lieutenant of a spaceship * A superhero known as Skunk Woman * An adventurer * A mall Security guard * A male Knight (she finds this cool since she is a boy) * A hunchback villager * The general of Murica * A scientist * A secret agent cave girl. * A Dragon * A human with a metal suit. * A Cuteling civilian * A sidekick dandilion * An action figure * A giant robot similar to a Transformer Category:Characters Category:Dimension Warriors Category:Females Category:Disney Characters Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Disney Category:Uber Powerful Characters Non-Canon Forms * A red dildo * Yo Momma Trivia * It is unlikely that Sashi will kill or be killed by Cap'N Crunch *Her favorite Pokémon is Yanmega. This maybe because of the giant beetle form she took. *No matter what form they take, Sashi is always wearing her specs, though the rims change color depending on the dimension. *She killed Boggy B and Phoenix Wright as well as Bill Cipher. Category:Characters Category:Dimension Warriors Category:Females Category:Disney Characters Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Disney Category:Uber Powerful Characters